


Simple Plans

by ivegotajarofdirt



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivegotajarofdirt/pseuds/ivegotajarofdirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Progression of Zero's thoughts throughout his relationship with Jude.</p><p>'Zero liked that the guy wasn’t as soft as he looked, that he could play the game that went on off the courts.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zero

**Author's Note:**

> First work that I've posted so be gentle, i love this paring and just got inspired one night.

Things had been so simple. The plan was easy, exploit the rift between Terrance and Derek, through any means possible, and become the star of the show. That’s how Jude had explained it, sold it to him, all he had to do was say yes. He hadn’t admitted it to himself then, but the idea of being close to Jude had been a selling point as well.

Things in Ohio had been average, he had won a ring sure but he wasn’t feeling the spotlight, he didn’t feel big enough yet. He wanted to be known universally, so all those people who had said he would be nothing would look around them one day and see him everywhere. It was like Jude had known what he wanted from the start and zoomed in on it with in the first few moments of meeting. It had shaken Zero, very few people managed to see anything beyond what he wanted them to see. It had impressed him too.

He dragged it out, had to drive a good deal, but Jude had him from the moment he’s presented the opportunity of stardom, and he knew it. The thing was, he actually liked Jude. He was wound up tight and actually brooded which was something Zero didn’t think guys could do. But Jude made it look interesting. Plus it was fun; to poke him, make fun until he smiled. Zero liked that the guy wasn’t as soft as he looked, that he could play the game that went on off the courts. So when it came time to make the choice, he wasn’t even surprised that there wasn’t one, he was going to the devils. He was going to be a Devil.

The whole christian boy act had been something he’d cooked up in Ohio, it made sponsors easy because swearing upon god apparently made you infallible. It had been something an old foster mother had droned on about, that god was absolute and that only he could judge us in the end. Not that it stopped her from judging him when he sneaked out and judged that he needed a good beating. But the lesson still stuck; bring up god in an argument, give a little quote and people soon backed down. Sponsors like the wholesome image and he made a good buck out of it, so everyone’s happy.

When Jelena had pointed out his misquote it made him actually interested in pulling her away from Terrance because he knew it wasn’t going to be easy and Zero always enjoyed working for something. Plus it had made him smile to think his good old foster parents hadn’t even been quoting their precious bible correctly. In a way she reminded him of Jude with her schemes, brooding and plotting, though she was obviously using him for her own gain. The fact that they both knew that the other had an angle made things complicated and simple simultaneously. The only problem was, he underestimated her resolve, and he stupidly thought that somewhere they had a nonverbal agreement to limit the damage to superficial wounds. She had taken him at his jugular instead.

When the agency had called about assigning him an agent, he immediately wondered why he needed another guy, when he already had the perfect one. The person who had already opened the doors and laid the world at his feet. He hadn’t even thought twice about getting Jude a promotion and giving him a car. It had been worth it for the stunned look and moment of pure joy on his face. For some reason, being with Jude just made him feel lighter. Until the moment he’d realised his perfect image had been destroyed and he was in the middle of a PR nightmare.

Jude, though, through all of his ranting had just sat there patiently and told him not to worry about it. That he would handle it, that he was still team Zero, no matter what: and Zero believed him. Which was dangerous, because Zero knew better than anyone, that people only cared about you for as long as the money lasted. He knew it when he was 5 and he would know it when he was 50. But here was Jude, knowing his star has just become a leaded rock, saying he wasn’t going anywhere, shipping him off to safety, to wait out the storm. He couldn’t help but touch the miracle creature before him. And when Jude had leaned forward and kissed him... for a moment he thought about letting it happen. But then all the reasons for why that could never happen came rushing back and he had to reject something perfect.

But he wouldn’t crush the guy, or call him names. He couldn’t be that much of a hypocrite, besides Jude handled it with such denial that Zero almost questioned if he had imagined the whole thing. But no, Jude had kissed him, on the mouth, which definitely made him gay or bisexual at least. Sitting on the plane he didn’t even notice the flight attendant flirting with him, because he was still thinking about the touch of his lips on Jude and the fact that, while it might have been brief, it had been good. It had also been a revelation because he’d been worried that Jude might be a robot. But the kiss proved two things, Jude did have normal human urges and Zero was irresistible. One of those he had already known, but it was nice to be reassured from time to time.

A spell away was just what he had needed. It made him realise that leaving the christian boy thing behind was a relief, he had been running out of quotes and been in danger of laughing the next time he raised his ‘hand of god’. It would be a struggle but perfecting a new, easier image to the public could actually be better for his mental health in the long run. The only problem with being away was how much he thought about Jude, the girls that threw themselves at him did nothing and even the few guys he’d sneaked in weren’t satisfying. Texting him was fun, especially since he put off replying for ages, probably still embarrassed about the kiss. But when he did he kept it professional until Zero annoyed him so much he phoned him just to tell Zero to shut up. Zero grinned into the phone, he didn’t want things to be awkward, he wanted it like it had always been. Mostly.

Jude insisting that he get undressed, telling the photographer to put him in the shot or else, Jude telling him that only his opinion mattered. Yeah, Zero hadn’t realised what a turn on that would be. He couldn’t help but smirk and razz him just a little bit, just enough to get a reaction. Just enough for Zero to realise he really wished Jude had agreed to oiling him up. The whole photoshoot his thoughts were full of Jude and his stupid suits that revealed nothing, he wanted to see him, he knew Jude worked out. It wasn’t fair that Jude had seen him basically naked and Zero had only ever seen him in shirts and ties. Not that they didn’t look great on him, because they did, but his ass would look better in his hands.

It had taken him all of five minutes to decide he didn’t want to go to any formal event. He had no friends, no allies and everyone basically wanted him gone. He hadn’t felt like this since a child and he tried to avoid any atmospheres he could feel actively trying to choke him. Winding up Jude was a much more pleasant way to spend the evening. Only he was demanding he go, which was again making Zero tingly, which had not been his plan at all, not really anyway. Jude revealing he had a potential date though, that was a gut punch he hadn’t seen coming. Watching Jude flirt all night with some guy while Zero tried to make nice with everyone else. That was not going to happen. So he tried on all the shirts thrown at him, which was a good way to check out if he owned anything other than suits and stalled until Jude eventually gave up. Only Jude flipped it back and saw through Zero in a way that made him want to back away and fold his arms.

Jealously was not a trait that Zero admired and wasn’t one he thought he suffered from. But he was, wasn’t he? because he’d been willing to go if Jude had grovelled enough… But the moment there was a date, Zero had decided there was no way either of them were going if he had anything to do with it. No Jude hadn’t been crazy, he hadn’t been going off of nothing, but Zero thought he was good enough at hiding himself that no one saw his cues, only apparently Jude could see all of them. Jude didn’t know the stupid photographer assistant, he didn’t know what he was like or what he really wanted. But Zero, Zero he knew better than he even realised. So why would Jude choose some guy, over Zero?

Kissing him, that was his play. Kissing him that was the best choice he’d ever made. Kissing him was just as good as he thought it would be. For a moment Zero was scared Jude was going to back away, that he was too unsure. But he proved him wrong, thank god, and forcefully claimed his lips, this time there was no way Jude could deny kissing him. And Zero loved it. Jude Kincade topless was a sight he felt privileged to see, Jude Kincade breathless and begging, Jude Kincade manhandling him and making Zero pant that was his heaven.

Jude trying to initiate a conversation about what they were doing, trying to give a name to their fun that was something Zero had wished he could have avoided for longer. Because yes he’s had guys before, yes he still liked women; otherwise why would he have paid for them? But he didn’t do relationships. He had plays where he showed off the right woman to gain points or create rifts between people or cover girls to boost his ego as well as one night stands that scratched his itch. But never a relationship. Only Jude was right yet again because he could have had something more with Jelena. She was, apparently, just his type; forceful, strong, crazy smart and smoking hot. That was the first moment he knew he might be in trouble. Because Jude, Jude was all those things but better. He wasn’t just smart he was loyal to a fault, he wasn’t just forceful he cared and he wasn’t just hot he was passionate.

He tried not to make it a habit, but at the end of a game, or practice or just the day, arriving at Jude’s and having fun was so much better than going out and pretending to have fun. He didn’t notice he had been turning up so much until Jude pointed out where the spare key was so he could just let himself in. But it didn’t deter him, he still kept going and sometimes they didn’t immediately screw each other silly. They talked about stuff, watched TV and it wasn’t even scary. Because Jude never made a thing out of it, he didn’t pressure him or even act needy. Or if he did Zero didn’t care.

Overhearing the conversation with Derek hadn’t been planned. If he was honest they probably weren’t being careful enough, only a few more moments and Derek would have seen a naked Zero in Jude’s living room which wasn’t something that would be easy to explain away. But the fact that Jude had dealt cocaine to Derek was the perfect ammunition he needed to regain the star spot. It was also the worst way in which he could hurt Jude. He didn’t want to hurt Jude. He wasn’t going to lie, for a second he thought about it, about how Jude would most likely end up in jail, Derek banned for life, Zero a star without his agent, without his only and basically best friend. Zero without Jude. He didn’t hesitate to tell the reporter about the injury. He didn’t hesitate to swear to himself to never reveal what Jude had done.

He knew Jude had other stuff going on, the guy was forever involved in some scheme or another. But he had never seen him just sat on the floor staring into space before. When he asked, very carefully and gently what was going on he half expected Jude to ignore him. But he didn’t, he told him about his father disowning him. Because he was gay. He said it slowly like he wasn’t sure what had happened or how, like he had been cut adrift and he couldn’t work out why. Zero knew what that felt like, he had never told anyone he was bisexual, he knew what reaction he’d get so he stayed quiet and lived his life. But Jude, Jude wanted his father’s approval so much and Zero couldn’t understand it. So he told him, that his parents had given him up, that he was unwanted as well. That he understood and he didn’t realise how much he was opening himself up until Jude asked about his name. Don’t make a thing about it, don’t read it to any of this Zero begged silently, don’t realise how much you already mean to me, that I already gave up something I thought I’d do anything for.

He was comfortable in Jude’s house now, enough that he was already thinking that he needed to leave a toothbrush. Only when Jude got back he was wound up so tight Zero swore he could hear the strings buckling, which was unusual, even for Jude. The loosening of the tie had made him think about loosening Jude up in other ways, only for Jude to be distracted by the surprise wedding of the century. He was nervous the entire car ride, constantly tapping or fidgeting or adjusting his tie. It was enough to make Zero itch. He tried to make him relax but could understand the aversion to the house you got disowned in. Only he wasn’t Oscar’s guest, he was Lionel’s and that was something he should try to rub in his father’s face.Flirting with the girl had been habit, he always flirted; he was that guy. But Jude’s reaction was annoying and adorable and he hoped he knew how irrational he was being. Zero hardly looked at anyone now without immediately comparing them to Jude. None of them could compete. Only he couldn’t really tell him that since that was something only people in relationships could say.

The wedding was weird so it was nice to be back in the usual high octane atmosphere of the court. To be thinking about one thing and one thing only. Winning that championship. Only it fell short when it happened. Because none of the players were really congratulating him and he couldn’t run up to the only person he wanted to and celebrate. He could only share a tight smile and nod. He could only wait till later for what he really wanted. Oscar being arrested was karma doing her best work if anyone asked Zeros opinion. Jude’s lack of shock was even better because Zero felt proud that he had listened to him. It also made him feel empty because he couldn’t put his arm around him and offer any support. Waiting in the locker room the emptiness only intensified because he had nothing. At the end of the day, that very simple plan had left him with nothing.

Jude was right as well, he couldn’t blame it on him, Jude had done everything he could for him. Zero was the one who had messed up, he was as good as his name. As good as they told him he would be. But Jude was angry, he could see it and not just about his dad. The girl? He had told Jude from the start that it wasn’t a relationship, told himself the same thing too. He couldn’t have a relationship with Jude not really. He had lied to everyone but Jude because in the end that was the only real thing he had. But Jude, he kept going calling him on the fact that he did do relationships, only not with guys. Because yeah if he’s being honest, he only ever feels like this, with guys. But he can’t not take a pop at him because Jude can’t pretend to know everything because it wasn’t so long ago that he was denying he was gay.

But he doesn’t go back at him, not in the way Zero wanted, the way it would make it easy to end things and never think about him again. He laid himself bare and told him all the things he wanted to hear and dreaded to think about. Jude as an ally in everything, in every way. He says it all so openly that Zero realizes that Jude is stronger than anyone else he knows, because he isn’t afraid of revealing himself, his real self, he isn’t afraid to stand up and decide that he’s worth more than what he’s been accepting. He isn’t afraid of opening the door and letting someone else in. So Zero doesn’t want him to leave, he’s his agent that will make him stay, right? Only he’ still walking away and making Zero feel like crap with every step. He can’t open himself wide like Jude. Maybe he isn’t that brave or maybe the hinges are just too rusty. But he can open it up a tiny crack. Gideon is the crack, that little insight Jude wanted, this is him reaching out to Jude just like he asked. Jude doesn’t leave him alone, but he doesn’t settle for the percentage either. He gives him the choice that is impossible. Because he can’t go on a date in public, but he wants Jude to take him on one. He wants Jude, that’s the only thing that wasn’t fake in the entire season. He wants Jude and he’s going to have him.


	2. Jude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude progression of thoughts throughout his relationship with Zero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The premiere of the new season inspired me to write from Jude's point of view.

 

Things should have been simple. Recruit Zero, impress his father and hopefully gain his approval. It hadn’t even been difficult. Zero was desperate for stardom: he didn’t need to be an experienced agent to see that. Jude knew all he needed to do was show Zero how big he could be with the Devils. Wet his appetite with stories of grandeur and present the rift between Derek and Terrance on a silver platter. Deal done.

He felt slightly guilty about exploiting his connection with Derek but Oscar wanted Zero and Jude would do anything for Oscar. Anything. So despite the slightly queasy feeling in his stomach, he couldn’t help but grin when Zero finally stopped haggling for a deal they both knew he would take and agreed to join the team. It hadn’t even felt like business. Zero was likable in a way Jude could never be. Easy charm and charismatic smile that everyone fell over. Even himself. Only he wasn’t stupid enough to succumb, he was smarter than that.

His plan was working as well, Oscar actually paid attention to him for longer than five minutes. Of course he had to screw it up by pushing the boundaries too far. But he just wanted Oscar to acknowledge him, to realise that Jude was worth so much more and capable of everything Oscar was. He wanted the sun to shine on him just once. But Jude had been patient for a long time, he could wait a little longer.

Lionel was a superstar, the sun didn’t just shine on her, it followed her around like a puppy. She reminded him of Zero in some ways; in control, charming, beautiful, starlight pouring out of every orifice. With a bit of bullshit mixed in. But still mesmerising. Breaking up a doomed relationship to get her on side was far from the worst thing he’d ever done. Besides Jude felt like he was doing Raquel a favour, her kid didn’t need to get attached to another guy just for him to bail as well. Getting punched for his efforts wasn’t fun, proving to Lionel that he was just as dangerous as Oscar was.

Jude tried not to dwell on the murder investigation. Or the fact that he was in danger of drowning if the cocaine disaster ever got out. He managed to get through the funeral without rolling his eyes at Zeros speech, Jude was getting slightly sick of the Christian boy routine. Even if it did play well with sponsors.  Zero’s an ally though, they’re in it together, seeing as if it fails Jude’s not the only one who’s going to be in it up to his neck. It feels good, to have someone else that’s on his side, someone who relies on him rather than uses him.

The arrest does wonders for his nerves, helps him focus on the game going on with Zero, Derek and Terrance. He wants Zero to succeed, he knows what rising star looks like and he knows that helping that star take off would benefit him as well. He also feels a connection with Zero, something he hasn’t felt for a long time and something he’s trying not to think too hard about. But it means that he’s not saying goodbye to the man anytime soon.

His calm mood doesn’t last long. He’s got Derek in one hand telling him to fix the Ahsha problem, Oscar refusing to take his calls in the other and relationship sabotage up in the air somewhere. Not to mention the red envelope with his name on it. But he deals, because he always does and somehow he keeps breathing. Even if he’s still pretty sure his head is underwater. And then he spots the half charred red scrap in Derek’s fireplace.

He can’t stop thinking about it. Because if Derek met with Oliva that night then it meant that it wasn’t just him she had something on. Jude can’t shake the feeling that he’s all by himself though, which is why he’s desperate to corner Derek alone. He would have preferred somewhere less wet but the guy had been ducking him all day and the nightclub opening was the only place Derek didn’t ignore him. He’s relieved to hear there isn’t anything else Derek was hiding that was worth the blackmail, he’s also panicking a little because he needs to know someone has his back with this. He knows he can’t rely on Oscar for anything and within the Devils the only over person he has on side is Zero. Derek reassures him, but Jude still feels left out in the rain figuratively as well as literally.

The roast in a good change of pace. It’s good to watch someone else get burned for once. Even if it does involve them sitting on a throne. He’s only really been in contact with Zero periodically, but he knows from watching the games and the smug smile on his handsome face that all is going to plan. Jude covers for Raquel because he likes her, because he wished other people had given his mum a hand when he was younger. It doesn’t mean he doesn’t realise there’s something more than meets the eye going on.

One disaster averted and suddenly he’s on the trail of another. If Jude went to a therapist he’s sure they would have a lot to say about his trust issues and desperate need for his father’s approval. But if it means he can detect a lie and spot a coup in the making then it’s almost worth it. Because this is what he needs to show Oscar, his dad, that he’s special, that he has what it takes. Jude decides to be kind though, to try and avert disaster for Raquel. He lives to regret that. It makes him doubt himself a little, that they managed to checkmate him. Leaving him with no choice and no way to expose them. Makes Jude question if Oscar isn’t right to question him.

But Zero, oh thank god for Zero. He manages to take his mind off everything. He knows he broods, he can’t help it. But he doesn’t have any reason too with a flash car and a promotion in the bag. He genuinely wants to kiss the guy which is a thought he stops in its tracks. Then again no one, no one, has ever done something so kind for him. And it’s Zero, a guy he knows for a fact isn’t just nice to anyone for any reason. Which just makes it even more special.

It’s inevitable that his good mood would be spoiled. Especially since everything was almost going well, so of course Zero has a pile of prostitutes dropped on him and of course it’s just when he’s been made the guy that has to clean it all up. But in all honesty, it’s the least shitty thing he’s had to deal with all week. A simple hand caught in their pants celebrity scandal is child’s play. Zero’s freaking out, it’s cute, but he doesn’t understand the public like Jude does. Redemption stories are a gold mine if you do it right.

So he tells him, assures Zero, that he’s not going anywhere. That he’s team Zero, he doesn’t abandon people. Jude would never inflict that kind of pain on someone. It’s supposed to be friendly, only then Zero looks at him like he’s wonder of the world, puts his hand on his leg and Jude loses his mind for a moment. But it’s a moment that he can’t take back, one he isn’t sure he wants to. Because he’s sure that Zero is kissing him back. Until Zero is pushing him away and telling Jude he’s gay.

Denial is something he always tells his clients to avoid. Yet here Jude is yelling at a guy walking on to a private jet with his lips still tasting like Zero’s claiming he isn’t gay. He’s never actually thought about it. Sure he never really looks at women like that, he’s always been immune to their ways. He just thought he was smart, that it made him better at his job. But no, apparently he’s just like any other guy, a sucker for a pretty face; it’s just they belong to guys instead. Or a guy evidently.

He’s desperate to forget about it. To get on with his job, secure his relationship with his Dad and Derek. But Zero won’t leave him alone. At first it’s just winky face emoticons. And then kissy faces. And then the guys texting him practically every hour with a new pickup line. Jude sends a strictly professional text, explaining appropriate conduct and such. Zero sends a photo of himself sun bathing. Jude immediately deletes it, though regrets it after. Eventually he gets so frustrated he has to call to tell him to shut up. But it feels like old times. Sort of.

Jude knows this business and right now Zero needs to be seen, to keep him in everyone’s minds when this eventually gets turned around. Jude knows he’s being a hard ass. But Zero needs to be in that magazine and he’s learnt from experience that if you want something sometimes you have to command people to get it. It’s worked out well at times, not so well others. But it gets Zero in the shot, Zero should be thanking him, instead Zero being Zero, can’t help but tease him with the strip show or the joking remark about oiling him up. Jude absolutely does not check out his fine ass, or abs or any other part of Zeros anatomy.

Jude isn’t quite sure when Lionel became a friend, but they are, strangely, thought he can’t tell her anything. He’s barely ready to admit anything to himself. He thinks he’s about to get a telling off from the photography assistant. He doesn’t expect a come on. Jude is taken aback and flustered: Is gay now written on his forehead? Does everyone know about the kiss somehow? But he takes the number despite his protests. He can’t help but compare Danny to Zero and decides that while Zero is breath taking, Danny isn’t bad either.

Jude texts Danny in a moment of weakness waiting for Zero to arrive. He’s been stalling all evening about attending the event and Jude thought that going together might somehow be an encouragement. But the thought of watching Zero charm all the ladies and probably going home with someone else made Jude feel a little bit pathetic. Getting to know Danny could help remedy that. Only Zero isn’t ready, not even nearly. Why did he even bother coming round?

When it comes to his personal life he might be a mess. But professionally Jude knows his stuff and he knows that going to the party could really help with Zeros PR positivity. He needs the players before he can get the public. Only Zero will only ever do what Zero wants and Jude should really know this by now. Which is why he answers honestly about his date, if Zero won’t go because he thinks everyone will be talking about him at least now he knows they’ll probably become more focused on Jude’s date as the night goes on.

Except, Zero digs his heels in even more. He finds a fault with every single one of Jude’s shirts and in between comments on every little detail of his home. Jude knows Zero well enough that he can tell he’s stalling. Which makes no sense, unless…he’s jealous. Jude smiles and asks, if he doesn’t want to go, or if he doesn’t want Jude to go to the party? Zero scoffs, yet Jude’s sure he’s on to something and he knows that he wasn’t going off of nothing when he kissed Zero. Jude might not be player like Zero, but he knew enough. The kiss hadn’t been one sided.

However Jude won’t push it, its Zero’s choice to make. Because this isn’t something that can be swept aside as easily as prostitutes. So he’s ready to let it go and walk away. Until Zero grabs him and kisses him. To say he’s surprised is an understatement. He’s scared to touch him in case Zero turns to dust beneath his fingertips. Because Jude never gets what he wants. Never. Only this isn’t a dream. Zero is standing there in front of him, looking just as nervous. And Jude can’t say no.

So he kisses him like he’s starving. Like he’s never going to get enough. Which might be true. Because it’s glorious, riveting and oh so hot. The most shocking thing, it feels right. Zero’s lips on his, working their way down his body, hands gripping and making him boneless: it’s one of the best moments of his life. Only topped when he takes control of the situation and makes Zero mindless as well. It ends too soon and Jude’s afraid he’s going to wake up any moment or be confronted with the ‘this was a mistake’ talk. Only it never comes.

In fact everything is the same. Only now they have really amazing sex. A lot. Zero never talks about it, but Jude can’t let it go unvoiced forever. He needs to hear an explanation because he’s going half mad without it. He’s not sure what he expected, maybe somewhere he’d been hoping for something more meaningful, but Zero has never hid who he is with Jude so he can’t pretend to be stunned that Zero isn’t looking for a relationship. Jude convinces himself that he isn’t looking for one either.

He can’t help but mention Jelena. Zero might pretend otherwise but Jude knows that the girl got under his skin, if Jude was attracted to women then he would understand the appeal. Even if there was a serpent underneath. Of course Zero laughs it off, Jude’s positive that Zero could laugh off a nuclear bomb and still his smile would charm most individuals out of their underwear. Jude is aware he is one of those people.

He wants to continue things with Zero, he isn’t quite sure how they would stop. The moment they’re alone someone makes a move and suddenly they’re wrapped around each other. He’s just not sure his sanity can take it. It’s why he’s relieved when Lionel figures out he’s gay. He can’t tell her everything but letting someone in to see the real him feels good and he wonders why he kept it hidden so long. He’s happy to attend her film premiere, he doesn’t hate the movie and doesn’t think that it’s the worst thing she’s ever done. He’s also aware that as a friend his opinion isn’t going to be taken seriously.

Zero, despite his insistence that he doesn’t do relationships, is around his house enough that he points out the spare key. It saves him whiny texts every five minutes asking him when he’s going to be home. It also gives him a warm feeling to go home and not be alone, to have a beer, and watch the TV. The sex is good but he won’t lie and say the simple friendship and companionship isn’t another reason he puts up with some of Zero’s antics. He tries not to make a big deal out of it, he doesn’t really have the time too. But he notices, even if Zero doesn’t.

Jude doesn’t realise how big a risk it is until Derek turns up, discussing the drugs. It wouldn’t be a problem but he knows that Zero must have heard something, he’s a glorious blonde, not oblivious. It’s his fault, really, he’s the one who had told Derek about the new danger, he’s the one that’s desperate for an alibi. The truth is pathetic as well as unbelievable. But he puts the new issue to the back of his mind. For some reason he doesn’t think Zero will hurt him like that, or he’ll at least give him the heads up. Jude also rethinks inviting people over before making sure he’s home alone. Later Zero finds a way to drive all thoughts away that don’t involve his mouth and hands.

Jude is unreasonably pleased when he realises Zero leaked Terrance’s injury to the press. Sure he feels bad for the guy. But it means that Zero put him first, or at least he thinks it does. Of course his run of happy moments followed by even worse news continues. Lionel’s problems with her studio are so trivial he doesn’t even pretend to be interested. Unloading his current predicament helps, Jude’s estimation of her since their first meeting has skyrocketed and he appreciates her words. But Oscar isn’t just a sperm donor and he has the power to help him. He knows the consequences but he once told Oscar he’d do anything for him, he can’t go back on that now.

Then Derek decides to confront him, he used to put him down as a dumb jock. Unfortunately Derek makes him eat his words. It reminds him of high school of when the bigger kids would corner him and play who can make Jude cry first? It’s been a long time since anyone has ever intimidated him, but Derek succeeds. He also leaves Jude feeling pretty hopeless, drown bitch, are not words you ever want to hear. Maybe he did betray Derek, he still thinks Zero was worth it.

Jude is ready to face Oscar’s wrath. He can handle being banished from Devils arena and having to gain back all the credit he used to have with Oscar. He’s literally prepared to throw himself under the bus for Oscar. He just didn’t realise Oscar was the one who was throwing it. He isn’t prepared for the disapproval, or being disowned. It hurts like nothing ever has, not even being forgotten about the first time. Jude knew, he must have done, it’s why he kept his sexuality so bottled up. Because he already knew that Oscar would never see past it. It’s in that moment he starts to question everything he’s ever done, why does he settle for so little? Why is he so desperate for the approval of this man? Walking away is easy, because he isn’t feeling anything at all. That game the kids used to play: Oscar is the champion.

It all descends on him the moment he gets home. It’s all Jude can do to sit on the floor and stare. Because the weight of sadness and anger feels like a mountain on top of him. He barely hears it when Zero enters, or the gentle words prodding him for answers. It takes him a moment, but the words pour out like the dam being burst open. Zero says nothing, until he’s beside him. Jude expected silence and an awkward pat on the back. He didn’t expect to be given a glimpse into Zeros past. He dares to ask if Zero really passed getting at Derek just to save him. Jude feels his heart give a little burst of life at the answer and knows that he’ll be okay. Maybe the name was a step too far, but Jude can wait.

He knows the police are sceptical about his alibi, that they think he’s hiding something. It’s the truth though, it’s all he has left now and he hopes it will be enough. However Jude’s stress levels are still sky high and the fact that Zero notices straight away does not make him feel warm and fuzzy inside. Not at all. Of course that’s forgotten about the moment he reads the wedding invitation. What the hell is Lionel playing at? And why does she want him involved. Still, she’ll probably be the best step-mother he’s ever had.

Jude can’t help his fidgeting, even Zeros attempts at cheering him doesn’t stop the curl in his stomach as they enter the home his father disowned him in. Maybe he should try and revel in Oscar finally having the taste of his own medicine, but it’s hard to override his long time habit of caring. The girl is nothing, he knows this, deep down. But it still makes him jealous because he can’t claim Zero, he can’t show anyone that this great guy belongs to him. All he can do is make some arsehole comments and walk away.

He really hopes Lionel knows what she’s getting herself in for, there’s a reason Oscar’s marriages only last for so long. Oscar only truly cares about himself. But he grins and bares it as the sham of a wedding takes place and tries not to cringe throughout the vows. It’s a relief to be back in the devils arena watching the team do what it does best.

He so happy for Zero, so proud. But he can’t kiss him or hug him or do anything to show him what he really feels. Jude can nod, and smile like that tells the guy anything. He wants so much to be able to show everyone how much Zero means to him. But he can’t. Watching Oscar being taken away is the last straw. Jude spent so long trying to protect a man that didn’t care about him a single ounce. He can’t replace Oscar with Zero, he needs more. He deserves more.

Zero is sitting in the locker room waiting. He almost thinks about staying silent. But he’s been quiet about it too long. Zero tries to put his mistakes on Jude, but that’s not fair. Jude gave him everything he needed, Zero was the one who messed up. He was so busy trying to be what everyone wanted, he was never himself. He never just showed his true self and Jude suspects that Zero wasn’t even aware of who he was anymore. He says it all, laying it out for Zero, hoping that he’ll give Jude something real.

Zero throws it back at him, his denial over being gay coming back to bite him in the ass. But it’s not ‘or whatever’ because Jude is proud that he can finally tell people who he really is and feel good. He wants that for Zero. But it’s not fair of him to put it all on Zero right now. He’s mad at everything, at this situation and his need for something that Zero told him right from the beginning wasn’t available. But Jude knows now that if he could have anything, if someone told him they could give him anything, he would pick Zero. But it would be without the secrecy, the hiding. He wants a relationship and if the world was perfect he would have that relationship with Zero. Unfortunately the world is far from it and they’re part of the devils arena, nothing good happens there without a price.

Jude is done, it’s all he came to tell Zero, he didn’t plan to spill his guts like that, but he doesn’t regret it. Zero tries to stop him, but being his agent isn’t worth the pain. It would be torture to be in reach of what he wanted and to be forever hidden from view. He can’t settle for anything less than everything. He doesn’t expect Zero to open himself up by telling his real name. Gideon. Jude likes it and has a sudden hope that not everything is lost.

Jude wants to take Gideon on a date, to that restaurant Gideon is always going on about. To hold his hand on top of the table not under it. To leave through the front door, get in to the same car and arrive at the same destination at the same time. Jude is aware he’s asking a lot. But he’s finally beginning to realise he might just be worth it. If Zero wants him, he needs to show Jude that he knows he’s worth it too.


	3. Zero's Stadium Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeros thoughts before he kisses Jude in the stadium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I haven't written anything for this for a little while however I still watch that stadium kiss over and over so i thought i would write just a little piece on what could have been going through Zero's head at that moment. I cant promise anymore for a while but i do have a bit of spare time at the moment.

He hadn’t planned it. In fact he’d tried to stay away, because Jude did deserve more. Zero had for the first time in a long time, put someone else’s needs before himself. Jude wanted a normal relationship and as much as Zero wanted him he couldn’t offer that. So Zero had decided to stay far away, see if there was any way to get the guy out from beneath his skin. Not that it had ever worked before. Then Lucas happened, talking shit, running away like a coward. Zero wanted to deck the guy. 

Jude was a good person, a little screwed up sure, but after everything he’d been through he was as normal as he could be. Jude shouldn’t have to be used to disappointment and how dare Lucas use it against him. Zero was jealous and angry but mostly he just wanted to protect Jude. He wanted to stop Jude from having to question if he had done something wrong. If he deserved this treatment. If he was really that difficult to love. Zero wanted to stop those thoughts in their tracks. 

He had no idea how he was going to do it, but if he could trap Jelena and Terrance into giving him leverage then he could do this. He probably could have thought of a convincing story, one that spared Jude’s feelings and made him forget about the shit called Lucas. Instead he took one look at Jude standing, waiting, hoping and decided that he didn’t give a fuck about the world. The world had never cared about him or this beautiful guy in front of him, so why should he try and spare them? Jude was worth everything, Zero couldn’t be happy without him. He had spent four long, lonely months figuring that out. If the price was lost sponsorship's and hazing from fans and some players he could deal. He’d put up with worse as a child. 

“Lucas didn’t come”

“Why not?”

“Because I told him not too” Zero refused to think anymore and just did what felt right. Stepping up he cupped Jude’s face and captured his lips. Jude was surprised. Zero could practically taste the shock, but he soon melted into the kiss. Caressing Zero’s cheek as Zero caressed his. Zero cradled Jude’s face savoring the moment. Jude might be used to disappointment but to hell if Zero was going to be one of those bastards that kept him desensitized. 

Zero let himself get lost in the moment. He didn’t pull away for a long time, even though he knew the entire stadium was in uproar he didn’t care. He didn’t care about the reactions of the fans or the players he just wanted to see Jude. Breaking a part by only an inch he looked into Jude’s eyes, Jude still had a look of surprise on his face, was still gaping a little bit. But then he grinned, full on grinned just like the time Zero had bought him the Porsche. “I wasn’t expecting that” he whispered, Zero smirked resting his forehead against Jude’s he tried to block out the flashing cameras and sudden burst of noise around them. “I think we better leave” He said reluctantly. Jude didn’t argue, suddenly grabbing his hand and marching through the crowd and to the exit.


	4. Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero's point of view in the months he and Jude and not together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another progression of thoughts from just after the end of the second season and the beginning of the third. It's Zero's point of view again and i'm working on another point of view from Jude.

It’s been weeks since Zero had heard from Jude. Admittedly some of that had been Zero’s fault. After Jude had delivered his ultimatum Zero had miscalculated Jude’s resolve. He thought he would only need to wait a few days at the most before the guy came running back. He had it all planned out, how he would take him back reluctantly, act as if offering Jude back his agent job was a big favour. Use that to some more advantage in the bedroom, he knew Jude would appreciate that as much as Zero would enjoy it. Zero was absolutely positive that within two weeks he’d be back in control of the relationship (if that’s what he had to call it now). Only Jude didn’t come running and Zero felt more and more out of control each day.

Zero wasn’t prepared for how much he missed Jude. He realised he had whole blocks of time he needed to fill. Now where did he go in the evenings, now who did he text for entertainment, for advice. His new agent didn’t seem to have a clue and Zero was terrified of making a bad decision that would put him straight back in PR purgatory. Sure he had endorsements coming out his earlobes now but, as he already knew, one wrong move and he’d lose it all. Jude always had a game plan, explained it to Zero like it was a new play on the courts. Jude made him feel better and Zero missed it.

The worst of it was he didn’t even see Jude, not at any of his usual haunts and he vacated his apartment. Which Zero only knew because he happened to be driving close to the neighbourhood not because he had been thinking of stopping by. It was like an itch under his skin, the need to know where Jude was, during photo shoots he was so distracted by the location of Jude he was actually asked by one of the models if he had any drugs on him he was so vacant. He shut that down quickly and realised he had to either suck it up and call Jude or get over him.

Getting over him should have been the easier option, he’d never had a problem moving on before, the next guy or gal was always right round the corner for him. Only no one could hold his interest and even the thought of having a quick fuck with a stranger made him feel slightly sick. Ruthlessness had always been one of his best qualities and yet now he couldn’t even not cheat on a guy he had told from the very beginning he wasn’t in a relationship with. So, in the end, a phone call was the only choice he had.

Only Jude didn’t answer. Ever. After the first call and text it became infinitely easier to bombard him with messages. From demanding to flirty he tried everything to get his attention. But Jude said nothing, not a single reply. Zero smashed two phones against walls waiting for Jude to man the fuck up and talk to him. Kincaid’s were apparently a stubborn bunch, from protesting their innocence to stonewalling ex’s they could teach a master class in how to hold your ground. Even when said ground was a sink hole.

If Zero was honest though knew exactly why Jude wasn’t answering.

It was one evening after two photo shoots where he’d smiled all day and felt no joy inside he finally cracked. All day Zero had laughed at stupid crass jokes, he had pretended to be interested in the models plastered against him and flirted with even the catering staff. But not once had Zero meant a single thing he done or said. Jude would have known it, he would have rolled his eyes and fended off some of the more pesky girls. Ran interference with the photographers various assistants. Jude would have made it better. Then at the end of it Zero would have whispered to Jude something wicked to see him blush and felt a real sense of pleasure. Zero took out his brand new phone and texted Jude.

_Please. I miss you._

Five minutes later Jude replied.

_Me too._

After that Zero felt a bit calmer, like there was still a way to bring back Jude into his life. It wouldn’t be long before the new season began so Zero began to make a few calls and was soon aware Jude had returned from a trip and was currently a free agent. Zero knew Jude was good at business so maybe the best way wasn’t to offer himself, although that would be part of the package, but show him how much money Jude could make by coming back to Zero. So instead of calling him himself he got his lawyers to do it, like any good business deal began. It took longer than he expected but his lawyers informed him Mr Kincaid would drop by his next photo shoot for a discussion. Zero smirked, his underwear campaign, he couldn’t have planned it better.


	5. Jude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude's thoughts between the end of season two and before the beginning of season 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I've been a bit neglectful of Jude and have therefore written a piece from his side of things. I have another idea with Jude's perspective in mind which shouldn't be too far away.

Jude did not give ultimatums easily. He was not unaware of the fact he was asking a lot of Zero, or Gideon he liked to call him occasionally now. But he also knew that he could no longer take being a secret. A secret son, a secret boyfriend, if he was ever even that to either of them. He had been on the receiving end of too many closed doors and blank faces, Jude was done with it all. But he knew he needed to do something drastic, if he wanted to stay away from Zero. If he really meant it. So without thinking booked himself on the next flight out of state. Work weren’t happy, especially since they had to reassign a new agent. But after everything he’d done for them he though he managed to wrangle a little breathing room.

It wasn’t a holiday. Not really, he still had to do some filing and was fending off calls from his dads lawyers but it was far enough away that he didn’t feel like he was about to run into Zero or anyone else he didn’t want to see. That list had gotten somewhat longer the past few months. No Derek, No Dad and now no Zero. Unless Zero wanted it to be different. But the messages he got were all Zero, not a single thing from Gideon. The texts were cocky, sometimes angry, defiant but never sincere. Jude was surprised by the deluge of voicemail's he had from the guy, it had taken weeks for him to even send a text and now he was leaving at least five messages a day. Jude considered blocking him, but he was still hoping. Maybe, just maybe the girls, the money, the lifestyle wouldn’t fill the hole Jude left. Everyone could dream.

Lionel was another person he wasn’t sure he could stand at the moment. He didn’t stonewall her, he didn’t have a death wish, but he did make it crystal clear he wasn’t interested in any schemes or backdoor dealing she had going on at the moment. He needed a break and he was taking it. Which he enjoyed. The peace. The quiet. For all of five minutes. Well almost two weeks. He even let himself look at his fellow early morning joggers, he might even have had a few interested looks back. But it didn’t feel right. In fact being away from Zero wasn’t making his memory fade but intensify. And it wasn’t just the sex. The dry mouth, blood pumping, sweat inducing sex. It was his ability to eat all his cereal in a single night. Zero’s secret smiles and winks. His casual touches that shouldn’t have meant anything but the fact he rarely touched anyone else so easily left Jude feeling like it was everything.

Jude missed the way Zero had put Jude’s needs first more than once. It was something that Jude had never really experienced, being put first. But Zero had and Jude as desperate as he was had fallen in love. So he didn’t return the smiles, or invites for coffee because he was still in love despite the distance and he wouldn’t bring anyone else into that mess. By the start of the second week his crosswords were completed and his brain was going through some kind of scheming and plotting withdrawal. Oh he might complain and feel stretched paper thin when he was in the mess, but he couldn’t deny it was a rush. It was an adrenaline spiking game, one he needed to get back to.

His decision to go home had nothing to do with the text Zero sent at one am.

_I miss you_

Yeah that hadn’t fueled that little flame of hope Jude had in his heart. Hadn’t made him smile, made him want to run and kiss the stupid guy. Because this was what he wanted, just a bit of genuine feeling, an admittance that it was more than just physical between them. Good behavior deserves rewards right? Or so he reasoned and messaged back immediately the god’s honest truth.

_Me too_

Only, nothing else. No phone call. No more messages. Static. Jude returned home knowing that things still hadn’t changed, Zero still wouldn’t be with him how he needed him to be. But avoiding him was difficult, he was on every other billboard and magazine cover. Jude was proud of him, happy for him. Even if he did question some of the brands Zero was letting himself be associated with, it wasn’t anything that was going to hurt him. His apartment was the same as it had been when he left. Only he no longer felt like breaking anything and everything in it. So he supposed his trip had been beneficial. He could move in the city again like he belonged and was already starting to think of possible new clients.

He spent the next few weeks putting out feelers for people looking for a new agent, started reading up on the news in the papers out what was more importantly left out. Made sure he was in the know so when the new season started he wouldn’t be someone looking on from the benches but a real player. Then he heard the voicemail from Zero’s lawyers. It was professional, a business idea, a mutually beneficial agreement being proposed. Jude almost deleted it. Only, Zero was right, he wasn’t being managed the best way and Jude was in need of a star client. Staying away from Zero hadn’t helped him move on, so maybe being around him would actually show Jude why he needed to move on. Help him over the hurdle.

Zero had to either be desperate, sending his lawyer to set a meet or completely over Jude and just wanted to make the best of his sudden popularity. Whichever way Jude was going to have the power, the control. He was the one being courted by Zero. Whereas before Jude had been the one to coax Zero to the devils this time Zero would have to do the work. Jude smirked, that could be interesting. Maybe he had reasoned all of this because he actually had no willpower and was desperate to see Zero as well. Or maybe he was being a sensible adult putting business before a relationship. Either way he called the lawyer and agreed to meet Zero at his next photo shoot to discuss possibilities.


	6. Jude's stadium thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude's thoughts before that stadium kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update i was supposed to upload it last week but got caught up in a music festival and getting ready to go back to university. But here it is Jude's perspective on the stadium kiss. I can't wait now for the summer special. Hope you all like it.

Jude actually felt happy. It was a feeling he wasn’t sure he was comfortable with it had been so long. Well, that wasn’t true, he felt happy when he was with Zero. But it was always with a taint, a guillotine hanging over them. Jude shook himself as he continued to avoid the celebrating devil girls. He shouldn’t be thinking about Zero anymore he had Lucas now, Lucas who was going to meet him soon, on the court, in front of everyone. Lucas who wasn’t going to be ashamed of Jude. Which made up for him not always listening to Jude, not always remembering his coffee preference and insisting on going out when Jude wanted to stay in. Besides they hadn’t been seeing each other for very long. 

Jude knew he was going to have to stop comparing everything with Zero. Zero had made it very clear Jude was not worth enough to Zero to put what Jude needed first. Jude couldn’t even be angry about it, because Zero was clear about everything from the beginning. So he would be more than civil with the guy, he would protect him as much as he could, but now Jude would keep it professional. His personal life would stay off the courts from now on. 

Jude looked around trying to spot Lucas when the menace who constantly invaded his thoughts appeared. He wasn’t sure he could deal with Zero interfering with Lucas and himself again so tried to wave him off before Lucas appeared. He didn’t want to mess things up before they even really began.

“I can’t talk now, I’m waiting for someone.”

“Lucas isn’t coming” Zero came closer

The words were like cold water being poured over him. What had happened? Was something wrong? Was Lucas okay? Had Jude done something again? Was this another disappointment? Another thing he should never have let himself put his hopes into?

“Why not?” Jude managed to say.

“Because I told him not to” Jude’s thoughts switched off, he was going to ask something else, say anything else. But Zero was kissing him and Jude thought he was either dying or dreaming and either way he wouldn’t have changed it. Telling himself to analyse everything later Jude let himself melt into the kiss. Be caressed, ignore the hush of the crowd, the gasps. 

He thought he had been happy. But he must have forgotten what it felt like if he thought that that pale emotion was anything like the true elation he felt now. Zero was kissing him in front of everyone, not ashamed of Jude, claiming Jude. In that moment Jude could have fought off anything that stood in his way. But he wasn’t thinking enough to pinpoint any true enemy, instead he was letting himself enjoy the feeling of Zero in his arms. Zero surrounding him. Zero loving him.

When they pulled away, only minutes had passed and yet everything had changed. He could already hear the questions being thrown at them the cheers and well as jeering. Zero looked shell shocked, but satisfied, “I wasn’t expecting that” Jude finally whispered. For a perfect moment the cameras didn’t matter, Zero rested their foreheads together and Jude allowed himself to savor just one more moment. But he was also very aware that the longer they stayed the harder it was going to be to escape. Despite Zeros sudden actions Jude had no doubt that he wouldn’t want to speak to anyone right now about this. This had been for Jude, Zero had done this for him and he loved him for it. So he wasn’t going to let the vultures get to him. 

“I think we better leave” Zero said voicing Jude’s own concerns. Jude nodded taking a firm hold of Zeros hand and marching towards the exit. Jude was ready to slam back anyone in his way but he could already see Lionel calling in security. Jude squeezed Zero’s hand, and got a squeeze back. It was the two of them now, together, a team.


End file.
